Beautiful
by Koloko
Summary: Eine letzte Nacht, die einer von ihnen nicht überleben wird... (Read and Review please ) One-shot


~:~  
  
Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz gehört mir – nein welch Wunder – immer noch nicht. Somit   
verdiene ich auch kein Geld, und der Song ‚Beautiful' gehört nicht mir, sonder HIM!!!   
(YAY!!!!) ^^ Gut noch mehr? Nein? Gut...dann mal weiter im Text...   
  
Rating: PG-14   
  
Warnings: POV, Sad, Death, Darkfic, SAP, Lime, Songfic...   
  
Pairing: Zwei Rotschöpfe...NEIN! Nicht Gimli und Gimline...^^   
  
~:~   
  
Anmerkung: Also...gleichmal als Brüller: Koloko hat ihren linken Zeigefinger einer   
Mozarella Packung geopfert! Ja! Sehr lustig...haha...ich lach mich tot... --,.—" Nein jetzt   
mal ganz ernsthaft. Leute, unterhaltet euch nie mit eurem zukünftigem Cousin, während   
ihr nen Mozarella öffnen wollt. Und vorallem. Benutzt Scheren um diese vermaledeiten   
Packungen zu öffnen. Dann könnt ihr euch nämlich nicht – so wie ich – fast die   
Fingerkuppe absäbeln!! Und dann verliert ihr auch nicht so viel Blut und werdet von   
euren netten Klassenkameraden auch nicht ausgelacht. Und ihr könnt besser tippen...hat   
alles seine Vorteile, wenn ihr meinen Rat befolgt!! ^^   
Gut, genug Gelaber...fangen wir an.   
  
~:~   
  
Widmung: Also erstmal geht das an: *zettel vorhol*   
Alessia, Lordesses of Hell, July-sama, Aimy, Cherry, Faith (achtet mal alle nicht auf die   
Reihenfolge, ja?? Hat nichts zu bedeuten!), May (!!), Börnie, dat Yoshi, Gina, Käswiin,   
Alaekx!   
Okee, das waren erstmal alle aus der alten Klasse. Jetzt kommen die Neuen:   
Maja, Adina, Charly, Line (nicht Nine), Phil, Maxi, Matthias und Matthias, Franz (auch   
wenn er immer so fies is *schnief*), Thomas, Hucki, Fabian, Adrian, Anne, Julia und   
Julia, Ann-Kathrin und Mela...So und jetzt die letzten...   
Ravanna, Eaglechen, Toru-chan, Ultio (sollte er/sie es lesen), alle HIM Fans und alle Weiß   
Kreuz Fanatiker...^^   
  
Let's start...  
   
~:~  
  
Beautiful  
  
~:~  
  
Jetzt stehst du mir gegenüber und schaust mich an.  
  
~:~ Just one look into your eyes ~:~  
  
Ich muss dich nur einmal ansehen, muss dir nur einmal in die Augen schauen...  
  
~:~ One look and I'm crying ~:~  
  
...und ich weiß, weshalb. Weiß weshalb du mich so ansiehst. Deine wunderschönen Augen sprechen Bände. Du weißt es...  
„Wann?" Deine Stimme hallt laut im Zimmer wieder.  
„Heute..."  
Und Tränen rennen mein Gesicht hinunter.   
Tränen...  
  
~:~ Cause you're so beautiful ~:~  
  
Doch ich weine nicht, weil es unsere letzte Nacht ist, weine nicht, weil ich mir bewusst bin, dass du diese Nacht nicht überleben wirst. Meine Tränen laufen, weil ich mir bewusst geworden bin, dass deine Schönheit vergänglich ist.   
Schönheit...  
Ja, du bist schön, wunderschön.  
Wunderschön mit deiner blassen, fast porzellanfarbenen Haut, deinen scharlachroten Haaren und deinen strahlenden Amethysten.  
~ So wunderschön...fast göttlich... ~   
Wunderschön...einfach alles an dir ist wunderschön, deine Augen, dein Gesicht, dein ganzer Körper, einfach alles.  
Mein Blick schweift über deinen nackten Körper, über deine sehnigen Knochen, deine Muskeln, bleibt an deinen Lippen hängen.   
~Wunderschöne, sinnliche, süße Lippen... ~  
Vorsichtig trete ich an dich heran, schaue dir wieder in die Augen.  
„Küss mich..." Ein Flüstern...ein Flehen.  
Langsam beugst du dich zu mir, beginnst meine Tränen von meinen Wangen zu küssen, und ganz langsam, fast schon grausam langsam wandern deine Lippen zu meinen.   
Du küsst mich, zaghaft...kurz.  
~ Warum hörst du schon auf? Ich brauche diese Berührung. ~  
  
~:~ Just one kiss and I'm alive ~:~  
  
~ Ich brauche deine Berührung, denn dadurch fühle ich mich lebendig. Denn dadurch weiß ich, dass du noch lebendig bist. ~  
Erschrocken öffne ich meine Augen, du lehnst an mir, suchst meine Nähe.  
~ Warum? Musst du wirklich sterben? ~  
„Aya...küss mich nochmal..." Wieder ein Flehen, doch diesmal fester.  
~ Musst du sterben? ~  
  
~:~ One kiss and I'm ready to die ~:~  
  
Du küsst mich wieder, diesmal länger, intensiver...verzweifelt...?  
Und plötzlich wird es mir klar.   
~ Du musst nicht sterben. Nein...nicht du... ~  
  
~:~ Cause you're so beautiful ~:~  
  
Deine Hand sucht sich einen Weg zu meiner Hose, mit einem leisen Ratsch ist sie offen.   
~ Was hast du vor? ~  
Der Kuss wird stürmischer.  
~ Aya? Was hast du vor? Was machst du? ~  
Ich stoße dich von mir, schaue dich fragend an.   
„Was soll das?" Ein Vorwurf? Nein...  
„Willst du mich nicht?"  
„Was?"  
„Mastermind...nein Schuldig...bitte."  
Vorsichtig drückst du mich nach hinten, auf das Bett zu.  
„Aya?"  
„Bitte...es ist unsere letzte Nacht..."  
Ich falle...  
„Aya!"  
„Ich bin hier..."  
  
~.~ Just one touch and I'm on fire ~:~  
  
Deine Hand fährt über meinen Schritt, lässt mich leise stöhnen. Mir wird warm, verdammt warm...  
„Aya..."  
Keine Antwort, nur ein heftiges Ziehen an meinen Beinen und im nächsten Augenblick landet meine Hose mitten im Raum. Der Rest folgt...  
„Aya..."  
~ Was tust du mit mir? Weißt du denn nicht, dass du mich verrückt machst? Wahnsinnig... ~  
  
~:~ Just one touch and I'm crying ~:~  
  
Langsam fährt deine Hand meinen Oberkörper hinauf, dein Gesicht, dein wunderschönes Gesicht, taucht vor meinem auf und deine Hand verharrt auf meiner Wange.  
Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl durchflutet mich, gibt mir wieder die Sicherheit, dass du noch lebst.   
Und ich weine wieder.  
„Schu? Was ist los?" Deine Stimme, ein zarter Hauch, der mein Ohr streichelt.  
Ich muss schlucken.  
„Nichts..."  
~ Lüge... ~  
Ich weine...teils vor Glück, weil du weiterleben wirst...teils aus Angst und Verzweiflung.   
Du hast Recht...unsere letzte Nacht, meine letzte Nacht.  
„Okay?" Ein Flehen von dir.  
„Okay..." Ich ziehe dich zu mir, versiegele deinen süßen Mund mit einem hauchzarten Kuss.  
  
~:~ Cause you're so beautiful ~:~  
  
„Genieß es, mein Kätzchen..." Damit drehe ich dich auf deinen Rücken, beginne zaghaft deinen wunderschönen Körper zu verwöhnen, zu liebkosen.   
  
~:~ Just one smile and I'm wild ~:~  
  
Und während ich dich nehme, sehe ich wie du lächelst. Du lächelst. Wegen mir...Du lächelst, obwohl du weißt, dass du sterben musst.   
  


~:~ One smile and I'm ready to die ~:~

  
Und du lächelst wieder. Lächelst wieder, trotz dass du...  
Wieder ein Grund mehr für mich.  
Du musst nicht sterben. Du wirst nicht sterben.   
  
~:~ Cause you're so beautiful ~:~  
  
Du wirst nicht wegen ihm sterben. Du wirst überleben und mit dir deine Schönheit. Du wirst hier bleiben.   
Mein Kätzchen...  
  


~ Later this night ~  
  
Jetzt stehen wir uns wieder gegenüber...Aber nicht alleine. Ich bin mit Schwarz hier, du mit Weiß. Wir stehen uns gegenüber...um unser Todesurteil zu fällen.   
  
~:~ Oh and you're so beautiful ~:~

  
Und du bist wieder so wunderschön. Wunderschön, obwohl du angezogen bist.  
Dann geht der Kampf los.   
Crawford gegen dich.  
Farfarello gegen Siberian.  
Nagi gegen Bombay.  
Und ich gegen Balinese.   
Aber er interessiert mich nicht. Du interessierst mich. Unbemerkt habe ich mich in deinen Kopf geschlichen, sehe mit deinen Augen, was Crawford tut. Und keiner weiß es. Keiner...  
Plötzlich zückt Crawford seinen Revolver, setzt ihn dir an die Brust.   
„Bradley!" Ich brülle, lasse von Balinese ab und stehe zwischen euch.   
Der Revolver drückt sich an meine Brust, zielt auf mein Herz...und die Kugel bohrt sich langsam in mich hinein. Durchdringt langsam meinen Brustkorb, erreicht mein Herz.   
  
~:~ My darling  
Oh you're so beautiful ~:~

  
„Mein Kätzchen...du bist so wunderschön..." Noch während sich die Kugel durch meinen Körper kämpft, drehe ich mich um.  
  
~:~ You're so beautiful

Oh my baby ~:~

  
„Mein Kätzchen..."   
Plötzlich sacke ich zusammen, spüre, wie sich Blut in meinem Mund sammelt, fühle es herauslaufen.   
„Du bist so wunderschön..."  
Entgeistert starren mich alle an. Außer du...du weinst...  
  
~:~ You're so beautiful ~:~

  
Weinst um mich...und bist wieder so wunderschön. Mühsam kann ich meine Hand heben, bringe dich dazu, dich zu mir zu beugen.  
  
~:~ And you're so beautiful 

Oh my darling ~:~  
  
„Du bist einfach nur wunderschön mein Kätzchen...mein Aya...so wunderschön..."  
Ich huste, spucke Blut. Langsam breitet sich die Kälte in mir aus, breitet sich von meinem Herz aus durch den ganzen Körper aus, lähmt mich, bis ich nicht mehr sprechen kann...  
  


~:~ Oh my baby

And you're so beautiful ~:~

Langsam fallen meine Augen zu, die Welt um mich herum verschwimmt. Ich kann nur noch dich sehen...  
Sehe die Augenblicke, in denen wir zusammen waren. 

Die Augenblicke, in denen ich deine Schönheit erleben durfte, in denen ich dich lieben durfte...  
Mein wunderschöner Aya...  
Dann wird alles schwarz und ich fühle nichts mehr.  
  
~:~ Owari ~:~  
  
~:~  
  
*schnüff* Mennoooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! *heul* Mein Schuldig!!!!   
*sturzbachtränen flenn* Naja, also die Story ist total traurig...(entstand ja auch kurz   
nach der Trennung meines Freundes...) Die Idee kam mir übrigens als ich den Song im   
Englisch Unterricht vorstellen musste. Ich saß dann so ganz allein da vorne, die Klasse   
war ausnahmslos still...und dann habe ich sie gesehen!! *wahahaha* Ja und dann habe   
ich sofort im Unterricht angefangen zu schreiben! ^^   
Das ist dabei rausgekommen.   
Ich hoffe die Stelle an der Schu stirbt ist halbwegs gelungen. Ich konnte ja leider   
niemanden befragen, wie sich das anfühlt! (Ha toller Witz...entschuldigt! Aber ich habe   
total gute Laune! Fragt mich nur nicht warum!   
Leser: Warum? *dooffrag*   
Koloko: Ich weiß es nicht...*knurr*   
Nein wieder ein kleiner Scherz, ich bin ja immer lieb und nett zu meinen Lesern   
*liebäugel* ^^° Gomen ne)   
Okee ich hör jetzt auf zu labern, bevor irgendwelche Mordlustigen *sieht schon   
gaaaaaanz viele Leser mit Katana, Bugnuks und sonstigen Mordinstrumenten   
schwenken* mich ermorden, geh ich lieber und schreib anner anderen Story weiter!   
Man liest sich   
Koloko *hüpft hyperaktiv davon*


End file.
